Failing a Character Study
by AngelicDragons
Summary: Castle doesn't react well when given the news about Kate and her undercover operation. Once she is back safe, those actions and the actions of other members of the 12th have far reaching effects.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place when Castle is at the station during "In the Belly of the Beast". I know, it's short.**

**I always thought Castle took the news about Kate being missing to well. He also never said anything about the boys ducking him either. That has always bothered me. I admit this is over the top, but I felt the need to over compensate for the lack of actual response. Let me know what you think about it. I can't improve without feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I don't even have a rent option. I'm just politely taken them for a drive.**

* * *

"None of my business?!"

Victoria Gates had made a career out of reading people. It had helped her navigate the social pitfalls of high school. It had helped her making lasting friends in college. It had helped her avoid what she knew would have been a doomed marriage by turning down a proposal. As a cop it helped her on the street. More than once it had stopped a bad situation from blowing up in her face. As a detective it gave her one of the best closure rates in the NYPD.

Where it really paid off was in IA. It got to the point she could read bad cops in the first 15 minutes. It had made her when she went up against a burglary captain that everybody was afraid to cross. She hadn't been. She knew that not only was he dirty, but that he didn't have the back bone to really do anything other than bark.

That's where she had gone wrong in this particular situation. She thought for certain he was all bark. He regularly cowered under her glare. The seething monster in front of her now was nothing like the man she thought she knew. Gone was the class clown. The look in his eye held none of the mirth and playfulness that was usually there. Now they held rage and menace. As he took two step toward the desk she consciously had to not step back. The thought crossed her mind that if he decided to actually do anything she would probably have to shoot him to stop him.

"She is my fiancé. Her life is my business. You brought her here alone so that I couldn't protect her. You used her good nature against her."

That was true. She knew Castle would never willingly allow Beckett to go undercover. Bringing Beckett here alone had kept out any outside influence. Just a bunch of cops wanting to get a bad guy.

"Undercover work? Did you get your badge in a box of cereal? She's been in Cosmo. Our engagement was just announced. SHE HAS A SERIES OF BEST SELLING BOOKS BASED ON HER!" Castle raged, leaning over and putting both hands on the desk.

His raised voice caught attention in the bullpen and the head of narcotics walked into the office. "You need to leave."

Castle didn't even turn his head. "No one is talking to you."

"I'm telling you…" the detective took a step toward Castle to grab his arm. With no warning Castle turned and his right hand connected with the detectives face. His left hand immediately connected with this stomach. As the detective doubled over he brought his elbow into the back of this head. As he hit all fours he picked up his foot and stomped the detective into the floor rendering him unconscious.

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!" Castle yelled at the body on the floor brining his foot back to kick the motionless man again.

The act of violence caused Gates blood to boil. "MR. CASTLE! HAVE YOU TAKEN LEAVE OF YOUR SENSES? YOU JUST ASSAULTED A MEMBER OF THE NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT!"

Castle whirled to face her, breathing hard from the exertion. "You want me to make it two? If I lose her, I have nothing left to lose. You remember that." He turned to walk out the door as Espisito and Ryan rushed into the office. They had heard the shouting but stopped short seeing the unconscious body on the floor.

"Castle, bro…" Javier started.

"Castle, what happened?" Ryan spoke on top of him.

Castle looked at both of them. "Don't. Just don't. No one in this entire department had her back. NO ONE! I would have, but I was cut out. And then you two duck my calls because you know, you know you are in the wrong. And now…now…look where we are. Your precious case. Look what it cost."

Castle made to walk between the two detectives when Javi grabbed Castle shoulder. "Castle…"

Castle turned to look him in the eyes and Javi was scared by what he saw there. The man he had known for almost six years was nowhere in the storm of emotions behind those eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen that much violence in one person.

"Let go." Castle barely whispered. As he walked through the doorway he turned and grabbed the knob to close it. It made a point of looking each of them in the eye as he spoke. "I will never forgive or forget what has happened here today. Ever." And then he shut the door and made his way to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. This was meant to be a one shot but here we go. I'm kind of nervous about this. I hope that it lives up to the expectations. If I've totally missed the mark, let me know and I'll stop the pain.**

**I've kept them in precinct for this one, but I have an idea or two for down the road if interest holds.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle, and if I keep treating the characters this badly I probably won't be allowed to borrow them anymore.**

* * *

Castle was almost to the elevator when he realized he was making a mistake. He had to try and help Kate. She didn't even know that he knew what was going on. Anything she did would come back here to the station. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He walked back to Kate's desk and sat down in his chair. He just needed a moment to think to figure out what to do next. What could he do to bring her back to him? He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice two figures enter his vision.

"Now isn't the time." He muttered to Espisito and Ryan.

"We didn't know Castle. We didn't know. No one told us. We didn't know what was happening until she was already gone. Until we couldn't do anything." Ryan said.

"This was all narcotics. You have to know we would have had her back. Do have her back. We never would have let her go this alone." Javier whispered. Even in his anger, Castle could hear the fear, regret, and sorrow in his voice. "We…I didn't answer your call because I was afraid. Afraid to tell you what we knew. Afraid to tell you what we didn't know. Afraid to see you hurt like this." Javier bent down to one knee in front of Castle's chair to look him in the eyes. "We didn't let this happen. We are her partners. Your partners. We are friends. You have to know that. You have to believe that."

Castle began shaking his head back and forth. "No. No. You should have told me even what you didn't know. Even Jenny was treated better when Ryan went under. At least she knew it was happening. Knew the risk. I was kept in the dark on purpose." Ryan visibly winced at the statement.

"Rick" Kevin started. "We were wrong. We will never be sorry enough. We will never be able to make this right. Ever. But we will try. For the rest of our lives, we will try. Right now, we have to find her. It's the most important thing."

Castle could see the tears that Javier was holding back in his eyes. He looked up to see Kevin, sorrow and fear etched across his face. He put his head in his hands "I can't lose her. I can't. I just can't."

Kevin placed his hand on Castle's shoulder and bent his head down. "I know Castle." He looked at Javier. "We know. We can't lose her either."

All three of them glanced at a commotion from Gates' office. "I want him arrested. Assault of an officer! Attempted murder! Right now!" Gates' office door burst open just as the elevator doors dinged open. A whispered curse from Ryan made Castle and Espisito turn their heads.

"The Chief of Detectives?" Javier muttered.

Joseph Bryan MacCarthy hit the floor with a determined stride and anger in his eyes. He breezed right past Espisito, Ryan, and Castle and straight into Gate's office, backing the narcotics detective in as he went. He closed the door and turned to Gates.

"Vick, what the hell happened?"

Gates composed herself as much as possible. She related the murders, the visit by the deputy chief, the captured suspect, Beckett's botched undercover operation, and Castle's outburst.

"I want him arrested, immediately."

The COD whirled on the narcotics detective. "Are you terminally stupid? Vicky just said you grabbed him first. Not to mention the minute he gets arrested several dozen thousand dollar an hour attorneys show up and this whole thing goes public. Do you really want the world to know that you put a homicide detective undercover and lost her and that her life is now in jeopardy? Do you think public opinion will get better or worse when they find out it is Richard Castle's fiancé and inspiration for the Nikki Heat series? Do you have any idea how quickly the two of you would be given over to the feeding frenzy to save the careers of the Commissioner and the Mayor?" He turned to Gates. "And Vicky? Really? You caved to Deputy Spires? That butt kissing, two faced, rung climbing moron? The commissioner at this very moment is redirecting Spires's life goals. Why the hell would you listen to him?" The COD sat down on the sofa along the far wall. "Now, the only thing that matters here now is Detective Kate Beckett. She will be found. She will be brought back. Your careers and good names depend on that. You", he said pointing at the narcotics officer "are going to walk out there and apologize to Mr. Castle"

"Like hell!" he spat back.

"You will do it, immediately, or I will suspend you without pay indefinitely. There will never be a hearing so you will never get paid or receive benefits. I'll also blackball you so bad you won't be able to be so much as a crossing guard."

The detective stood up, straightened his close and left the office. The COD watched as he walked over to Castle and offered apologizes, even if they weren't very sincere. Surrounded by the other members of his team, Castle simply nodded his head and the narcotics detective found somewhere else to be.

"Victoria, why?" The COD said turning from the scene in the bullpen. "You brought her down here without her partner. You know Detective Beckett, she wasn't going to say no. When has she ever said no? It's what got her shot in the first place. And don't give me the 'Castle isn't a cop' nonsense. You know he has better instincts than ninety percent of the badges. Why did you isolate her?"

"She would never have done it with him here. Never. The job wasn't supposed to be this. Having a family, being famous, doesn't give you special treatment. She had the skills needed. He would have automatically opposed it. He's not in the chain of command. I couldn't have him interfere with the investigation because of personal bias. I gave her a chance to walk away."

"Which you knew good and well she would turn down. You were just trying to assuage your own conscience. You should have told narcotics to pound sand. That's why you are Captain. You don't drop kick an undercover operation, of a well know detective no less, on no information with a two hour window. I wasn't kidding. If this goes badly. If Detective Beckett doesn't make it back, your career is over. That moron's already is. And Spires? As soon as this is over it will be a race between the Mayor and the Commissioner as to who buries him first. You have no cover here, none." He turned and walked toward the door. "I suggest you do whatever is necessary to insure you don't need it."

Walking to the bullpen he walked up to Richard Castle. "Mr. Castle, my name is Jo MacCarthy." Knowing Castle my reputation he waited a beat for the joke that should have come. When it didn't he knew he was treading very dark waters. "I'm Chief of Detectives. As of two hours ago the entire division of the Manhattan and everyone under my authority is looking for Detective Beckett." He turned to Espisito and Ryan. "That includes you two as well. Go to who you have to go to and do what you have to do, but find her. I will give you whatever cover you need. Don't wait for permission and don't stand on procedure. Do what you do, only faster." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, jotting a number down on it. "Mr. Castle, this is my private number. You call with anything. Even if it is to cuss my name and everyone in uniform." When Castle didn't move he simple placed the card on Beckett's desk beside him. With a curt nod to the two detectives he left the floor.

Gates sat at her desk. She had been dressed down before. She had been wrong before. She had never been so profound stupid and blinded by ego before and it had certainly never cost anyone there life. Her decision to isolate Detective Beckett had been more about Castle than Beckett or the case. She wanted to show she was in charge and who gave the orders. She wanted to show him that he wasn't needed. How did she let such pettiness go so far? Now a person's life was on the line because of it.

Ryan burst into the office interrupting her train of thought. "Javi is on the line with Beckett. She's alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone. I'm humbled by the reaction this story has gotten. I really appreciate those reading, favoring, following, and reviewing.**

**I'm trying to figure out how I, an ironclad, die hard, dyed in the wool shipper, has managed to dig such a pit of anger, angst, and despair. I just wanted Castle to show a little more emotion in the situation, and now I'm here. I'm going with the characters are doing it and I'm just writing what they are doing, because I'm not this negative.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle, cause if I did, and this story was a show, people would be to depressed to watch.**

* * *

Castle sat in the back of the car on the way to get Beckett. They were the longest, most horrible moments of his life. All he could think was what if they weren't in time. When he saw her stumble out of the tree line as they approached the compound he didn't even wait for the car to stop before opening the door. He vaguely heard Javi cuss while skidding the car to a stop. He ran to her, crying her name.

"Kate! Kate!"

Her stumbling pace picked up as she recognized the voice calling to her. As soon as his arms closed around her she collapsed allowing him to support her. That's when the tears and sobbing started.

Castle moved this arms and picked her up off the ground. He turned and began walking back toward the cars. Espisito and Ryan reached him first. Castle didn't even look at them or slow down as he made his way to the ambulance. As the medics opened the rear door and stepped out they reached for her. Kate's gripped tightened around Castle's neck. Without slowing his pace, Castle simply stepped up in to the ambulance through open doors and set her on the cot. The EMT immediately began assessing her even as she refused to let go of Castle's arm. He moved around to the head of the cot and ran his fingers through her hair as he whispered reassuring nothings to her.

After several minutes of fussing over her the medic declared her fine other than a case of slight hypothermia and the bump on the head. By this time Beckett had calmed down and was talking with Castle. She wanted to go back to the precinct and get the debrief over with. Castle almost started a fight right there. He thought about going to the hospital anyway but after the shooting both he and Beckett had developed a rather irrational hatred of the place. What he wanted to do was take her home. Take her home and protect her, but he was just so happy she was alive and mostly OK he let it go.

Castle managed to keep his mouth shut while Gates and the idiot narcotics detective asked question after inane question. Until finally they left. The small conversation with Kate lifted his spirits while at the same time stripping him bare. Once again, during one of the most trying moments of her life, he was sidelined because he didn't know what was happening. Just like that summer. After what seemed like forever but was probably only ninety minutes, they left the precinct.

Once home he got Kate to take a warm shower, bundle up and drink some hot tea. He saw her watching Bracken on the computer as he cleaned the kitchen and he felt fear, anger and dread shoot up his spine. He put down what he was cleaning and walked over to Kate and led her to bed.

They climbed under the sheets and she curled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He listened as over the course of a half hour she finally fell asleep. As he watched her sleep he felt the fear, despair and anger nibbling at the back of his mind. How could she lie to him, again? How could she think so little of her life? How could she think so little of their life together? Did she even consider what it would do to him if he lost her? He began turning restlessly, so he left the bed and went to the office. He took out the bottle of scotch from the desk drawer and poured himself a hefty glass. He sat down in his chair and faced the night letting his thoughts wander.

He had completely lost track of time when he felt arms circle his neck from behind and run down his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the ghost of a kiss on his ear. He didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or the left over fear and anger, but his voice acted before he could stop it.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Kate let out a breath. "I knew you would be against it and I didn't want you to worry. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. A quick in and out operation."

"So you lied because it was no big deal? Please, you lied because you knew what you were doing was something I wouldn't agree with and that there was the chance something could happen that I would worry about. So, almost the last thing you ever said to me was a lie."

"Babe…"

"No." He spun the chair to face her, forcing her to release her hold on him. "You lied. Again. Because you didn't want to deal with my opinions or feelings on a decision that affected both of us. More than once is a pattern Beckett." He saw her visibly cringe at the use of her last name in their home. "How often are we going to have this conversation? How often are you going to run off, into reckless danger, with no thought to your own safety or the life we are living? How often are you going to make your decisions with no regard for me?"

Kate opened her mouth to begin to argue but Castle continued on.

"Don't. Don't give me the 'I'm a cop' crap. That's a weak excuse. This wasn't you chasing down a lead on your case. This wasn't a stake out with a team. This wasn't a calculated risk with everyone affected in the know. This was a rash decision that you volunteered for. Gates knew it was a bad idea, that's why she didn't want me to come down there with you. I would have raised holy hell about how bad an idea this was."

Kate got down on her knees in front of him and took his hands from his lap, kissing them gently. "I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

Castle closed his eyes. "That's not going to fix it this time. Not this time. You need to figure out what you want in your life. Do you want me to be part of it? Will you include me in the parts that aren't convenient? You need to decide, and then you need to stick to the decision you make."

Castle leaned down and kissed Kate's forehead. "I still love you with all my heart and all my soul, but you have to let me in. I'm tired of scratching and clawing for everything and only getting scraps. That's not what a life together is supposed to be." Castle stood up pulled his hands from Kate's and walked into the bedroom.

Kate was left shell shocked. Not just by what he had said but by the truth of it. That first fight in her apartment where she had thrown him out. Even then, without the relationship that they had now he had still come and saved her. The shooting where he tried to take a bullet for her. He had confessed his love while trying to save her life and she had not only run and hid, but lied for a year to him about remembering. He forgave her hiding and then when finding out about the lie in the worst way possible, forgave that as well. Then she shoved him aside again, when all he was trying to do was keep her safe and she almost died because she hadn't trusted him. She hadn't listened. Then she had snuck away to the job in DC and he had held them together, not her. He had proposed and given his love without condition or fear. And now this. This entire relationship had been her using his strength when necessary and pushing him out after.

"How did I get here? How did I mess this up so badly?" Kate whispered to herself. "How did I mess this up so badly, again?" She stood from her kneeling position and turned toward the bedroom door. She thought briefly about whether she should enter. "Running again already Kate?"

She walked into the room and found Rick asleep. She bent over and kissed him gently on the temple. "I will fix this babe. I will fix me, us." She walked around the bed, lifted the covers and slipped in. She took Castle's arm and pulled it around her, resting his hand on her stomach. As she snuggled into him and began to drift off to sleep she spoke softly "I will fix this. I will make this right. I do love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the response. I'm glad so many people enjoy the story. Time to start putting things back together, because nobody likes an unhappy Caskett, especially me.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle.**

* * *

Kevin got home a little after midnight. His plan had been to slip into the apartment and get in bed without waking Jenny or Sarah. That plan completely collapses when he turns from locking the door back and sees Jenny sitting on the couch waiting for him. She stands and walks over to him taking him into an embrace.

"Is Kate alright?"

"Slight hypothermia and a bump on the head. The emotional trauma is going to be worse than the physical."

"Rick must have been a mess. I assume he didn't want her to go in the first place and this outcome had to have been is worst nightmares coming true."

Kevin closed his eyes. It occurred to him for a matter of moments to just lie and avoid the conversation, but that had started the mess in the first place.

"He didn't know."

"What?"

"He didn't know. Gates brought Beckett in alone and no one told him about the undercover operation, not even Beckett. No one said anything until he showed up at the station."

"You didn't call and tell him that she was in trouble?" Jenny saw Kevin's eyes dart to the floor at the question. "Kev?"

"Javi and I ducked his calls when he got worried because she wasn't back yet."

Jenny O'Mally-Ryan felt a surge of electricity shoot down her spine "KEVIN RYAN WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? You ignored Rick's calls? Why would you do that? You are supposed to be his friend, his partner. You just bailed on him when he needed you?"

"We didn't have anything to tell him. We just knew that Beckett was missing. It wasn't even our case, narcotics was running it."

"Not your case? He is your partner. He has saved your life. He is our friend." Jenny started pacing the room as she was want to do when working up a good mad. "What is it with you cops and undercover work? You just throw your whole life away and plunge into the dangerous unknown without any concern about those of us left behind." She whirled on him pointing her finger and jabbing it into his chest. "You…you abandoned him when he needed you most! You tell me why?"

Kevin rubbed his hand together in front of him staring at them like the answer would magically appear if he concentrated hard enough. "I don't know. Fear. Guilt. I knew he would be angry. The operation was poorly planned and executed. I couldn't face him and tell him that Beckett got taken and we weren't there. We weren't there."

"Those are really weak excuses Kev." Jenny followed Kevin around the sofa as he sat down she sat down next to him. "What did he say when he got there?"

Kevin still wouldn't look her in the eyes. "He got into a shouting match with Gates. Punched out the head narcotics detective in her office. Told Javi and me we didn't have her back. That he would never forgive us. That was the last thing he said to any of us. Even during Beckett's debrief he didn't say a word."

"You are going to have to fix this Kev. You owe him that."

"I don't know how."

"You start like you started with me. You apologize and then you wait to see what happens."

* * *

Castle woke the next more still holding Kate. He kissed the back of her neck and shimmied out of the bed. He figured that she would want the extra rest. Regardless of his own issues, she still had suffered a trauma. He felt some guilt about dumping his own feelings on top of what had already happened to her, but this issue was important and both of them needed to know where she stood.

He wandered into the kitchen and busied himself making coffee and breakfast. He made enough for Kate even though he wasn't sure when she would wake up. He heard a firm knock on the door.

"Who on earth would be knocking on my door at …" he looked at the clock and saw that is was a quarter past noon. "Wow. I must have been tired." He wandered off to the front door. Upon opening it he saw the last person he expected and the last one he actually wanted to see.

"I'll get Kate."

Victoria Gates stopped him before he could leave the door. "No, Mr. Castle. I'm here to see you. I want to apologize for what I did and why I did it. I shouldn't have isolated you from the decision that was being made. I shouldn't have let my hang ups allow me to push Beckett into a dangerous situation. I froze you out to control the situation and pressure her to accept the assignment to show you who was in charge. That being famous and rich doesn't give a person special privileges in the NYPD. I did and said things that were both professionally and personally wrong. For that I'm truly, truly sorry."

"Where you ordered to apologize?" Castle questioned. He wanted to know how sincere this statement was.

Gates smiled sadly "No. I wasn't. I'm not supposed to be here. I snuck off during lunch when no one was looking." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "The techs found this while going through the compound. I read it because we didn't know what it was. It's a note for you written by Beckett. Mr. Castle… Rick, I'm a hardnosed police detective, but I'm also a woman, wife and mother. Whatever her faults, Kate loves you. More than anything. Don't let what happened here hurt that."

It was in Castle's nature to forgive. Holding grudges wasn't his thing. Gates made a mistake. A costly selfish mistake, but a mistake none the less. It wouldn't be today, or tomorrow, but he would get over it.

"Thank you Captain…"

"Victoria."

"Thank you Victoria. I need time to get by all this. I don't know what happens from here. We will just have to see."

Castle didn't show it, but the fidgety person in front of him was not a Gates he was used to seeing. She looked truly ashamed and embarrassed by her behavior.

"How is she doing?"

"Resting. Healing. Do as best as can be expected."

"Good. Good." Gates stiffened back into the police Captain. "Thank you for your time Mr. Castle. Thank you for listening. It's more than I deserved." With that she turned on her heel and walked back to the elevator.

Kate woke an hour later and made her way toward the kitchen. She found Rick sitting at the bar drinking coffee and reading the paper. She walked up behind them and place a kiss on the back of his neck. "Morning babe."

Rick turned around and brought her in for a bone crushing hung while trailing kisses down her neck.

"I'm alright babe. I'm here." She grabbed his head with both hands and looked him in the face. "Have you been crying?" That's when she realized he wasn't reading the paper like she first assumed. He was reading a note, the note that she had written when she wasn't sure she was going to make it. "They found it. When did they give it to you? I take it you read it."

"Yes, I did. Gate's dropped it off about an hour ago when she came by to apologize."

"Apologize? Why would she apologize?"

"When I couldn't contact you yesterday I called the guys. They didn't answer either so I went to the precinct. When I got there Gates took me into her office and told me what happened. I didn't take it well and asked why I was told. She told me it wasn't my business and I lost it. We had a screaming match in her office and I punched out the lead narcotics detective. In her office." Kate's eyes widened and Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I had a bad day."

Kate decided to let the confrontation with Gates and narcotics go for now. They weren't the important part of what was happening right now. "I meant every word of that letter Rick. Every word. I will fix us. I will."

"I'm just glad you are alright. I was so scared."

Kate just held him and stroked her hands through his hair. She had done damage in her life, but this had to be tied with the worst.

Castle leaned back from her still holding her hands. "I know you did. I didn't question you love for me Kate. I questioned your judgment and ability to weigh our relationship when making decisions."

Kate went to say something. "We aren't fighting this morning. Not today. We have a lot to think about and you have to recover."

There was another knock at the door. Castle rested his head against Beckett's. "I guess it's going to be that kind of day."

Kate kissed him on his cheek. "I'll get it."

She walked to the door and opened. She was so surprised by who was standing there she forgot to say anything.

"Detective Beckett."

"Chief MacCarthy. This is a surprise."

"May I come in?"

* * *

**I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger or not. If it does, I'm sorry. I had to stop this chapter some where because it just kept going and going.**

**So, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I got it to go where I was headed but I'm not so sure about the journey. I have to admit I'm working the story out as I go because this was really just meant to be a one shot thing. Now I have to put things back together.**

**I appreciate everyone following, favoring, and reviewing. I just ask you be gentle with this one.**

**Thanks everyone for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle and it is becoming quite clear to me that I never will.**

* * *

"Yes. Yes, Sir. Please come in." Kate moved out the way and made a motion for the Chief to enter. "Rick this is Chief of Detectives Joseph MacCarthy. Sir, this is my fiancé and partner Richard Castle."

Castle walks over to shake the Chief's hand. "We've met. So, Jo MacCarthy? Did your parents like you?"

"All my life. Most people don't even notice."

Kate didn't know whether to apologize or role her eyes, but decided on moving the conversation forward. "Sir was there some issue with my statement? Did I miss something?" Kate couldn't for the life of her think of a reason for the Chief of Detectives to be at her door, but she assumed that it couldn't be good.

"Relax detective, I'm here to offer the formal apologies of the New York Police Department for what happened yesterday and to take full blame for the department." He turned to Castle. "An apology is owed to you as well Mister Castle. As a spouse and more importantly a member of the 12th, you should have been treated better. Much better."

"Wait, Castle? What happened to Castle?" Kate says looking back and forth between the two men.

"You partner should not have been deliberately frozen out of the decision making. He also should have been informed when the operation, and I use that term loosely, went bad. Mr. Castle's calls were ignored and when he arrived he was stonewalled. Then there is the altercation with the head of narcotics. I would really appreciate it if you didn't press charges."

"Altercation?" Kate asked shocked.

Castle looked in every direction but at Kate. The COD answered for him. "During a discussion with Captain Gates he attempted to forcibly remove Castle from her office. Castle knocked him out. He had it coming."

Kate's eyes when wide and her mouth fell open. She turned to Castle "You knocked him out."

"He risked your life and he pissed me off, so yeah. I knocked him out."

"He did risk your life detective. You did to. A well-known homicide detective, who has been in Cosmo and has a bestselling book series written about her should not be under cover. And no one should go under cover with the sliver thin bits of information narcotics had to go on. They are answering for those actions now."

"Answering?" Castle questioned.

"IA is throwing a full investigation of the whole department, front to back. The head detective has already been fired. No pension. No severance. His union delegate didn't even show up to the formal dismissal hearing. He is still facing criminal charges for some other things that are starting to come to light. It's been a very informative twelve hours. Deputy Commissioner Spires is gone as well. The Mayor and the Commissioner jumped on him with both feet. He got busted down to Captain and retired with half benefits and a bad reputation. The Mayors op-ed will appear in the papers tomorrow. Narcotics is being gutted. Teams broken up, detectives and officers moved out, new people moved in. They have a new Captain as well. Former IA, going to go in and clean up the nest of vipers left behind."

"Gates?" Castle asked.

"Yes." COD nodded. "It's her penance for her role in this. The decision should have never made it to you Detective. This was a bad operation from the word go. She should have told narcotics and the deputy commissioner no. She let personal animosity cloud her good judgment. She is being sent somewhere that her personal issues won't interfere with her job."

Kate gave Castle another questioning look.

"That brings me to the reason I'm here. The twelfth needs a new Captain. Detective Beckett you've been a detective almost a decade. You have the highest clearance rate in Manhattan, the second in the whole force. You have skipped both the sergeant and lieutenant exams because your captains didn't want to lose the magic that was and is your team. However, things have changed. Last night should prove that. We need to move the magic to a place we won't lose it. If you become Captain and you still can work the hard cases but keep of the street. You also have experience to protect those who report you. Detectives Esposito and Ryan get moved up a grade and get their own teams. We keep the magic at the twelfth."

Kate was shocked. Completely shocked. Of all the things she though was going to happen when she saw the COD at her door, this wasn't even on the list.

"I, ah, Sir, I am honored. I don't know what to say."

Castle had a smile from ear to ear, "I would start with yes and go from there."

"You're good with this babe?"

The COD interrupted. "I don't need an answer now. Big decision. Take time to decide. You've got some time off coming anyway. Besides, there is still a lot dust settling. More dominos are going to topple before this finally settles down. I just wanted to go ahead and make the offer. Oh, and just to be clear, you have earned this detective. This isn't some pity posting or 'please don't screw the NYPD publicly' job offer. This is the best thing that can happen. This is the right decision. The commissioner and I are both behind it." He stood and headed for the door. "Well, time for me to go. You have a lot to think about and you are still recovering. How are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected Sir."

"We aren't in the office you can call me Jo."

"Yes…Jo."

"Good progress. Kate. Castle. I hope the next time we meet things are under better circumstances. I'll see myself out." With that the COD walked out the door.

Kate just sat there processing everything. Castle turned and looked at her. "You weren't going to say yes? Why not?"

"After everything that happened? I was going to quit."

"Quit? Why would you quit?"

"To show you I'm serious about us. We matter. We are important to me."

"Ok. Maybe I should be clearer. I want you to put our relationship first and think about it when you make decisions. I'm not asking you to jettison your life's work. This isn't an either or thing. You've been a cop on your own for years. Now you are cop in a serious, committed relationship. You just need to change your outlook a little. I don't want or expect you quit your job. Besides, you did that once, it didn't work out so well."

"So, I say yes and move myself out of the direct line of fire…"

"…and don't do undercover work anymore."

"…and don't do undercover work anymore."

"It's still going to be awhile before things go back to normal. I can't propose and fix this. This one is on you."

Kate leaned over and hugged Rick. She considered it a small victory that he hugged her back without hesitation. "I know. How about if I propose?"

"Too late, beat you to it."

"It was a thought. But in all seriousness, I will gain your trust again. I will heal your heart." Kate leaned back and looked him in the eye. "You punched out the head of narcotics?"

"Oh, that reminds me." Rick reached over and picked Kate's phone off the edge of the coffee table. "You have 15 missed calls from Lanie. Might want to deal with that."

"Oh crap!" Kate yelled picking up the phone. "We aren't done with this conversation Castle. I want to know what happened with Espo and Ryan too. I'm going to go in the office to get yelled at and then I'm coming back out here and you are going to give me the complete story."

Kate walked into the office sat down in one of the chairs by the window and hit the return call button on her phone. She didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"Kate, are you alright? Did you sleep alright? How's Castle? Do you want me to come over?"

"Lanie, I'm fine, all things considering. The worst damage was done by me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't tell Castle about the undercover operation. I was keeping secrets again. It's going to take time for me to fix things this time. I just made the decision to fast not thinking about how my life had changed. I called him and said I would be home for dinner. It was supposed to be simple. I didn't want him to worry, and then everything fell apart. Even given everything that happened, even almost dying, knowing that I lied hurt the most."

"Girl, I'm smack you next time I see you. I swear, did everyone in the precinct take extra stupid pills yesterday. I already smacked Javi for ditching Castle's calls. I knew more about what was happening then he did."

"Oh…so nobody told Castle anything until he showed up at the precinct?" Kate put her hand over her face. She had the overwhelming urge to crawl in a hole and hide.

"Yes. You didn't tell him. Javi and Ryan ducked his calls and then when he shows up, Gates tells him what happened. He, obviously, freaks out. She tells him it was none of his business. That's about when the head of narcotics got knocked out. After that Javi and Kevin came up with a bunch of really pathetic excuse as to why they didn't say anything. After that the COD showed up. When he left is when you called and everything became a roller coaster getting to you."

"Wow. Lanie, this just might be worse than my summer of stupidity and year of denial. To make matters worse, my first instinct was to say no and go home. I decided to do the job. I decided to do the job and completely ignored the life I'm trying to build here. The happiness I have. One of these days I'm going to run out of chances and he isn't going to forgive me."

"Ok. You need to take a deep breath. One major catastrophe at a time. Get yourself together, mentally and physically. Then you take care of your boy. Everything else, you worry about later."

"Thanks Lanie. It's getting hard to talk. Ice water in the lungs and all. We'll talk later. I have some other more positive news."

"Alright girl. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kate hung up the phone and looked up "Castle!" He was standing in the doorway to the office. "How long have you been there?"

"I will always forgive you as long as you try. Everyone makes mistakes, especially under pressure. Just, you know, do better next time. Or better yet, don't have a next time."

Kate stood up and walked over to Castle and stretched up to give him a light kiss. "Right. No next time. We can put it in the vows." She came back down to the flats of her feet. "Now, what happened at the precinct? Everything, please? Gates, the narc detective, Espo, Ryan."

"Start at the beginning?"

"Just like all your stories."

* * *

**So, everyone's favorite ME made her mind known. I hope I did her justice. Said I was a Caskett believer. I'm getting them back there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really surprised by all the favorites and follows. This planned one shot has certainly taken off. Thanks.**

**I wrote this chapter twice because the first time just didn't flow right. I hope that it carries as well as the other chapters. I curious to see how people expectations line up with what I wrote. Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle and for good reason.**

* * *

Castle walked over and sat down on the couch. Just thinking about yesterday was causing his heart to race. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through an explanation, but he had been preaching honesty to Kate, so he couldn't very well back out now.

"I had called you and you didn't answer. Dinner came and I hadn't heard anything. That's when my writer's imagination took off. I tried to call Ryan and Esposito, but they didn't answer their phones. That's when I first felt real fear."

Kate walked over and sat down on the couch next to Castle taking his hands into hers.

"So, that's when I went down to the precinct. As soon as I walked onto the floor and saw the looks on everyone's faces I knew, I just knew it was bad. Gates took me to her office and told me what happened. Well, she told me a much distilled, rose colored version of what happened. I started asking questions. She told me that is wasn't my business."

Kate felt Castle hands tighten in her grip. She saw the bright blue of his eyes darken. An emotion flickered across his face that she had never seen before, but if she had to give it a name, she would call it rage.

"I exploded. Told her that she brought you down there alone because she knew you would say yes to the job. She used your nature against you. That she only cared about the case and not you as a person. That I was your partner and fiancé and I should have known."

Castle took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was not going to cry. He just wasn't.

"That's when the moron from narcotics came in and tried to throw me out. I don't remember ever thinking about doing anything. I just remember being angry. Next thing I know he's on the floor and Gates is screaming. I said something to her, I don't remember what and walked out. I was almost to the elevator when I realized that any contact you tried to make would be at the precinct and not at home, so I walked over and sat at the desk to wait."

Kate simply sat, holding his hands, rubbing his knuckles gently with her thumbs. Her intention was to wait him out, but as she watched the clock on the wall tick through ten minutes she reached one hand up to his face and brushed his cheek.

"Castle, you alright?"

"Huh?" Castle startled slightly. He had gotten lost in the horrible memory "Yeah, um, where was I?"

"You took a seat at the desk."

"Yeah. That's when the boys walked over. They tried to apologize, tried to explain their actions. I told them that they didn't have your back but they should have. They should have had my back. I told them I would never forgive them." Castle opened his eyes to look at Kate. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see in her face, but the look of pain and despair was worse than he ever thought it could be. "It was about then that Chief MacCarthy showed up and went straight to Gates office. I don't know what happened but the narcotics guy came out and apologized. MacCarthy came out some time after that and said something. I know he left his card. You called about the time he left. Everything after that was focused on getting to you so nothing else was said."

Kate slid into Castle arms and held him. "I'm sorry babe. You shouldn't have had to go through that. You shouldn't have been treated that way, especially by me." She gave his cheek and chin light kisses. "I will never treat you like that again."

"Can we put it in the vows?"

Kate gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Sure, we can put it in the vows." She brought his hands up to her lips and kissed each knuckle. "So, does it make me a bad person to find it a little hot that you knocked out the head of narcotics over me?"

Castle fired off his trade mark smirk. It amazed her that even in this situation he could call on it at will. "Yes, Detective Beckett it does. You are just lucky that I like bad girls." Kate playfully hit him on the chest. Castle straightened up. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, I call and accept the job as Captain and we get married. I'm tempted to take Martha's advice and go down to City Hall and do it this afternoon. I spend the rest of our lives making up to you for all the mistakes that I've made and the pain I've caused you. Eventually we have children and the rest of our life together. Happily ever after as it should be. We can also throw in vacations and adventures as we see fit."

Castle let out a soft laugh. "While that sounds wonderful and I'll hold you to it, that isn't exactly what I meant. I meant 'breakfast is cold, partially finished, and it's 2:30 in the afternoon. What are we going to eat'? I guess I should have been more specific."

"Oh…that what now. We go get burgers, fries, and a shake – after we get dressed." Leaned back in for a more passionate and lasting kiss. "After a little fooling around that is." Kate jumped up and ran to the bedroom with Castle following closely after her.

* * *

"Man we suck." Kevin said turning away from his computer and looking at Javi.

"Yeah we do." Javi said pushing back from his desk. "I have never screwed up this bad personally or professionally since I entered the army."

"Lanie probably disagrees, but I know where you are coming from. With the exception of my last undercover gig and getting you and Beckett suspended."

"Look" Javi said turning around to face Kevin. "You did not get us suspended. We got ourselves suspended. You did the right thing. You saved our careers. You saved our lives. I don't want to hear you say that again."

"Ok, but we still suck." Kevin agreed.

"Seriously, we've faced down snipers." Esposito sighed.

"Drug dealers."

"Mobsters."

"Rogue soldiers."

"CIA"

"My mother-in-law." Kevin added.

Esposito just narrowed his eyes at him. "Yet we turned tail and ran when we needed to do the right thing for a friend. How are we going to make up for that?"

"It's like Jenny said, we have to sincerely and earnestly apologize and hope that he accepts it and we can move forward from there building back the trust he lost in us."

"Yeah, I know, but an apology of this size should have some token to go with it. Something he can look at and remember how sorry we are."

"Ok, what sort of token are we talking about here?"

Espo thought for a moment "Something that says 'Sorry we are jerks'"

Ryan just shook his head. "How about something a little more profound. Something that says we are sorry we didn't have your back. Sorry we weren't there to protect you. Sorry we weren't your partners."

Esposito sprung from his seat. "I've got it. I know exactly what we are getting." He started making his way to the elevator.

Ryan jumped up to follow, pulling his jacket from the back of the chair. "Javi what are we getting."

Esposito didn't slow down or look back, "Hurry up bro!"

"Javi, where are we going?" Kevin asked as he stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, as you will see, I made Kate a little OC at the end, but she's supposed to be growing as a character. I hope nobody is let down by the present. It seemed like the sort of think Javi would think of and Castle would definitely get the deep meaning behind it.**

**One more chapter to go after this and I think my one shot will have said everything it can.**

**Thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad people like what I'm writing, i'm certainly enjoying writing it.**

* * *

Kate jerked awake from the dream. She was having trouble breathing and her throat felt closed. Even as she realized she was waking from a dream warm hands began to rub her back and a soft voice began whispering reassuring words into her ears. Even as the panic of the dream remained in the forefront of her mind another part warmed with realization that this was infinitely better than the suffering she had the longs months after her shooting. Why had she denied herself this man? Why had she denied him the chance to do what he wanted to do most and what she needed most – love and affection? She laid there for several minutes relaxing into his ministrations and listening to his voice. The dream was quickly fading away.

"Do you need more time?" Castle asked kissing the back of her neck.

"Probably. But the sooner I go back the sooner part of my life can get back to something close to normal. One day off for job perspective will have to do."

"Part of your life?"

"Babe, one day off from the job will let me get it together for work." Castle went to protest "I know, I know. The bad dreams will fade. This is nothing compared to what happened after the shooting." She felt Castle stiffen. She rubbed the arm that was holding her around her stomach "Relax babe. Relax. It will be alright. I've got you and I'll go back to Dr. Burk if things get worse." She rolled over to look at this eyes. "It's going to take much longer to get us back together. I have to work on my communicating. I have to work on being in a relationship without being ready to bolt. I don't want to bolt, I don't want to have one foot out the door. I want to be in this, all the way. I have got to get past my bad habits. That might take Dr. Burk as well. I thought I was more than I was. I thought I had become more. My mistake with the D.C. job and now this means I haven't made it as far as I wanted. As you far as you need me to go."

Castle didn't know where to go with that, so he just spoke from the heart. "Kate, I don't want you doing penance. I don't want you to think you have a hole to dig out of. This relationship is supposed to be the joy of your life. It's not supposed to be a job you have to complete. This isn't something I'm going to hold over you and bring up to hurt you later on. I just want you to be fully in the relationship. It wasn't an ultimatum…" Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok, it was an ultimatum, but not the way you are thinking. I was scared and worried and heart sick that you were undercover, lost, hurt or worse. I was angry that you didn't tell me. Had I been at the precinct or you called and told me about it, I would have flipped out. That's what I do when you put yourself in danger without me there. Now, would you have done it anyway? Probably. Could you have talked me off the ledge and gotten me to agree, albeit reluctantly? Absolutely. This is just like the DC job. It's not the decision that made it bad, it's the lack of input to the decision that made it bad."

"Still doesn't mean I don't feel bad." She said nuzzling her neck.

"Like I said, do you need more time? It's only been one day."

"No. Getting back will make things better. I've signed everything and even have my new badge, but it's not official until everyone knows." She went to say something, thought better of it, and then started again. "Are you going to come in? I know the last time at the precinct wasn't exactly the best for you, but I would really like you there."

"Of course I'm coming. Why wouldn't I?"

"I know you haven't talked to the boys yet. I know things may never be the way they were."

"You don't worry about that. I'm going to be there to celebrate with you and support you. As long as the new Captain lets me stay that is. I might have to call the mayor and use undue influence."

"I don't think that will be a problem." The alarm on Kate's phone went off. "Six am. Time to face the day."

"What time is the Chief of Detectives going to be there?"

"Around 9. Gives us a little over an hour to act like we have no idea what is happening. Think you can manage?"

* * *

They arrived at the precinct around seven thirty. They were surprised by the large number of people already there. As they made their way into the bullpen, Castle headed for the break room to make coffee and Beckett headed for her desk. She hadn't even seated herself when a very nervous Esposito and Ryan seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"One day off Beckett. That's a little hardcore, don't you think?" Esposito said not really meeting her eyes.

"Well the sooner I'm back into a rhythm the better. What's with the crowd?" She said looking around.

Ryan spoke up. "You didn't know? Part of the fallout from your undercover op got Gates moved over to narcotics to clean up the mess there. All sorts of people have been fired or reassigned. There is even rumors of indictments coming."

"Reassigned?" Beckett had to force herself not to smile with the next question she asked. "Well who's in charge here now?"

"Don't know yet. Supposed to find out later today." Esposito finally met her eyes. "You didn't know?"

She made a glance toward the break room. "I've had my own problems to correct. Haven't paid much attention to the job."

Esposito looked at the floor at that comment, Ryan looked everywhere else, but managed to ask the question. "So how is he?"

"Mad. Hurt. Untrusting. He told me what happened. I would help you guys if I could but this time you are on your own. I have my own apologizes and scars to make better with him." She let out a long breath. "I really screwed it up this time. I don't have any good will to use to help smooth things over for you."

"We don't expect you to." Esposito said firmly.

Castle walked up to the desk and handed Beckett her coffee giving Esposito and Ryan a curt nod. "What's with the crowd?" He asked everyone, but was looking only at Beckett.

She decided to answer. "Apparently things have been busy. Gates got reassigned to Narcotics and there will be a new Captain announced today."

"Ah crap. Should I call the mayor now or wait to see who gets appointed and see how things go."

"With your track record Castle," she said with a smirk "I would call the mayor now."

"Please Castle" Ryan ventured "After the way the COD acted towards you. I wouldn't be surprised if part of the criteria for the job is being a Richard Castle fan."

Kate lowered her head a little bit so her hair would hide the blush she couldn't stop from rising to her cheeks. She could only imagine what that had done for Rick's ego.

"No kidding." Esposito continued. "It was obvious that he considers Castle a member of the department. Speaking of which…" Esposito walked back over to his desk and pulled out a wrapped gift. "This is from Ryan and me. Castle, we screwed up bad. The worse screw up since I joined the military. I've never treated a friend so bad in my life. I'm very sorry"

"Yeah" Ryan looked like someone had killed his puppy. "Very sorry. I should have known better. Especially with what happened between Jenny and me when I went under. We don't expect you to forgive us, at least not now. But one day, maybe."

"We got you this" Esposito said handing the box to Castle.

Kate watched as Castle took the box and set it on her desk. He ripped the paper open and removed the lid. She saw his eyes widen when he saw what it was. She leaned over to get a better look. Inside the box was a bullet proof vest. However, where the standard issue ones had 'POLICE' written and Castle's had 'WRITER' this one was different. It said 'PARTNER'. Kate took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was not a crier, especially in the middle of bull pen. She hadn't cried when Castle walked out that summer or when Royce had destroyed her or when Lanie had dropped the evidence of her mother's case on her. She was not about to cry over a bullet proof vest. She might however cry over the look in Castle's eyes as he pulled the vest out of the box.

"We know this doesn't make things right. We know that. But we will make them right Castle." Esposito held out his hand. "We will make them right."

"Yes, we will." Ryan pledged.

Castle cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what to say. Thank you very much and I'm deeply touched, but I'm still angry." He looked both men in the eyes as he took their hands and shook them. "But, if we all try, we can get past this."

Kate look at the three men. She knew there was a long road ahead, but there was also a long road behind them. They would get past this. She knew each man, their best and their worst. They would get past this thing as surely as she and Castle would. And that thought made her excuse herself to the ladies room where she did let a tear or two fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope this ending lives up to expectations. I did my best.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoring, and commenting. It's very encouraging to see all those little emails come in. I'm glad people like what I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, much to my eternal sorrow.**

* * *

Over the next 45 minutes the bullpen began to fill. Everyone was very interested to see who the new captain was going to be. Normally the grapevine would have already had the information. The ability of cops to spread department gossip was almost a super power. Kate knew that first hand. The grapevine had been gossiping and betting on her and Castle for years.

Kate hadn't been nervous all morning. Being back in the precinct, the banter with the boys, and having Castle by her side had kept her distracted. She was excited and knew it was a big day, but she was doing well. That all changed when the elevator door opened and the Chief of Detectives stepped out. Kate's stomach felt like it had just dropped off the roof of the Empire State building. This was really happening. She was about to become Captain at the 12th. As she turned around from the elevator her eyes caught Castle's. She could see the sparkle of his excitement there. She had to look away quickly so as not to completely loose the mask of professionalism she had managed to create. She noticed as everyone slowly stopped whatever work they were doing as Chief MacCarthy made his way across the floor. Kate flinched a little when Espo's voice came from just to her right. She hadn't heard him come back from the break room.

"Here it comes." He whispered.

"Nobody is with him though." Kevin added.

"Just as long as it's not another vicious old battle axe." Javi continued.

Kate cut her eyes to Castle who had somehow managed to choke on nothing but air and enter into a coughing fit. She had to consciously not growl at Espo.

Chief MacCarthy walked over to group of detectives and one writer. "Ready to make this official, Captain?" Kate made sure she watched the expressions of Esposito and Ryan. Both of them looked like they were going to hit the floor. Castle laughed quietly from his chair.

MacCarthy spoke up. "I would like to have everyone's attention." The bullpen got as quiet as Kate had ever heard it. "Most everyone here knows that Captain Gates has been reassigned to Narcotics. As such, it is my pleasure to introduce the new Captain for Homicide, Captain Kate Beckett. I understand that this move is unusual but is not with precedent. She is the best candidate for the job and has the full faith and support of both myself and the Commissioner. Congratulations Captain Beckett."

There was the surprised intake of breath that she expected to hear, but it was the applause the followed that really surprised her. After a minute or two everything quieted back down but now before she heard Esposito whisper to Ryan "Oh crap. Did I refer to the new Captain as a battle axe?"

"You are so on traffic duty for the rest of your life."

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Most everyone here knows me. I'm not looking to make changes. We have a good thing going here and it is my intention to keep it up. One change that will happen is that Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan are being moved to Detective First Class and will be given their own team in the following days. Other than that things will stay most the same. The door is open and you know where the office is, so everyone back to what you were doing."

Javi and Kevin were the first to approach Beckett.

"Way to go Captain." Javi made a point to stress her new position. "Sorry about the battle axe thing."

"Yes, Captain, congratulations, and thanks for the promotion." Ryan added. "So, was being a Castle fan was required."

"Keep it up you to and I'll bust you back to traffic." She smiled at them "Seriously, you guys deserve it. You do good work and I expect you to make me look good. So, it's win-win."

"Absolutely. We've still got your back." Javi said. Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

Kate turned and thanked the COD and he made his way out of the precinct. It took another ten minutes of congratulations around the bull pen before making it to her new office. Castle followed her through the door.

"So, do I get the same drawer?" He asked as he started going through the empty desk.

She gave him a wicked stare, "No, no you don't."

"Beck-ett. Please?"

"No. I talked to the COD and Commissioner and you can have my old desk. You put in enough work and enough time that you deserve your own place. So congratulations, you can now sit in my previous chair."

Castle didn't know what to say so he simply walked over and kissed her.

"Castle!" she stepped back and pushed against his chest. "Stop that, I'm at work. Be professional."

"What? The new captain going to throw me out?"

"No, but she might punish you in other ways?"

"Oohh, you finally going to spank me Cap-tain? How about right here on the Captain's desk? She's a stickler for rules, but I think I can call in a favor."

"No, but I can always stay the night at my apartment."

"That's just mean."

Kate grabbed his hands. "Look Babe. It's going to be a lot of catch up for me today. I have to get up to speed on all the cases that I currently don't know anything about. I'm going to go grab Karpowski and bring her in here for an update." Kate leaned forward and gave Castle a kiss. "I'll see you at home tonight. I'll leave by six."

Rick looked at her skeptically "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine, I will go home and write. You will stay here, in the station, and do paper work? No leaving, no undercover work."

Kate sighed. "Deal babe. Paper work only. No undercover work ever and I call when I leave."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Kate walked out the door to go find Karpowski. Castle sat down at her desk and messed with the computer for a few minutes and then left.

Kate came back to the office and bumped the desk as she sat down. Karpowski followed her in and began giving an update on the homicide her team had been working. It was a park dump of a mid-level drug trafficker. Half the city wanted him dead. Ten minutes into the update Kate barked out a laugh and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Captain? Kate?" Karpowski asked.

"I'm sorry. Very sorry. Nothing do with your report. My apologizes."

Kate's screen saver had come on. As she sat there and watched her screen go blank she didn't think anything of it. It was when the letters started their march across that she laughed. Marching across the screen in bright green letters was a message from her fiancé.

It said "You should be communicating."

* * *

**There it is. Chapter eight of what was going to be a one shot. Not only eight chapters but it also spawned it's own one shot. I swear, one of these days I'm going to sit down and plan out a story from beginning to end before posting. That way I know where I'm going from sentence to sentence. Although I do finally understand it when people say "The characters wanted to do that."**


End file.
